Halloween III: Season of the Witch
Halloween III: Season of the Witch is a 1982 American science fiction horror film and the third installment of the Halloween film series. It is the first film to be written and directed by Tommy Lee Wallace. John Carpenter and Debra Hill, the creators of Halloween, return as producers. Storyline Plot Kids all over America want Silver Shamrock masks for Halloween. Doctor Daniel Challis seeks to uncover a plot by Silver Shamrock owner Conal Cochran. Genres * Horror * Mystery * Sci-Fi Motion Picture Rating * M''' (Australia) * '''16 (Austria) * R''' (Canada) * '''K-18 (Finland) * 12 (France) * 16 (Iceland) * 15 (Ireland) * T''' (Italy) * '''16 (Netherlands) * R16 (New Zealand) * 15 (Norway) * M/16 (Portugal) * 16+ (Russia) * NC-16 (Singapore) * 18 (Spain) * 15 (Sweden) * 15 (UK) * R''' (USA) * '''C16 (Vietnam) Images Halloween III Season of the Witch 1982 poster 1.jpg Halloween III Season of the Witch 2003 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover (2003) Halloween III Season of the Witch 2011 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover (2011) Halloween III Season of the Witch 2015 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover Cast and Crew Director * Tommy Lee Wallace Writing Credits * Tommy Lee Wallace (written by) * John Carpenter (uncredited) * Nigel Kneale (uncredited) Cast * Tom Atkins - Daniel Challis * Stacey Nelkin - Ellie Grimbridge * Dan O'Herlihy - Conal Cochran * Michael Currie - Rafferty * Ralph Strait - Buddy Kupfer * Jadeen Barbor - Betty Kupfer * Brad Schacter - Little Buddy (as Bradley Schachter) * Garn Stephens - Marge * Nancy Kyes - Linda Challis * Jonathan Terry - Starker (as Jon Terry) * Al Berry - Harry Grimbridge * Wendy Wessberg - Teddy * Essex Smith - Walter Jones * Maidie Norman - Nurse Agnes * John MacBride - Sheriff Producers * Barry Bernardi (associate producer) * John Carpenter (producer) * Debra Hill (producer) * Joseph Wolf (executive producer) * Irwin Yablans (executive producer) * Moustapha Akkad (executive producer) (uncredited) * Dino De Laurentiis (executive producer) (uncredited) Details Country * USA Language * English Release Dates * October 22, 1982 (USA) * March 9, 1983 (France) * June 9, 1983 (UK) * June 16, 1983 (Australia) * June 27, 1983 (Sweden) * July 8, 1983 (Ireland) * January 6, 1984 (Finland) * January 11, 1984 (Norway) * March 15, 1984 (Netherlands) * May 10, 1984 (Colombia) * November 1, 1984 (Mexico) * March 16, 1985 (Philippines) (Davao) * October 25, 1985 (Portugal) * January 10, 1986 (Portugal) * December 5, 2018 (France) (Paris International Fantastic Film Festival) Home Media Release Dates * 1983 (USA) (VHS) * 1983 (USA) (Laserdisc) * 1986 (UK) (VHS) * 1996 (USA) (VHS) * 1998 (USA) (DVD) * October 7, 2003 (USA) (DVD re-release) * October 10, 2011 (UK) (DVD) * August 11, 2015 (USA) (Blu-Ray) Reception Box office Halloween III: Season of the Witch grossed $14.4 million worldwide on a $2.5 million budget. Critical response The film has a 4.9 rating on IMDb and a 42% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * Dino De Laurentiis Company * Universal Pictures Distributors * Universal Pictures (1982) (USA) (theatrical) * Columbia-EMI-Warner (1983) (UK) (theatrical) * MCA Home Video (1983) (USA) (VHS) * MCA Home Video (1983) (USA) (Laserdisc) * Warner Home Entertainment (1986) (UK) (VHS) * GoodTimes Entertainment (1996) (USA) (VHS) * GoodTimes Entertainment (1998) (USA) (DVD) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2003) (USA) (DVD) * Scanbox Entertainment (2011) (UK) (DVD) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2015) (USA) (Blu-Ray) Technical Specs Runtime * 98 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.35:1 Trivia * This is the only Halloween movie not to feature Michael Myers. Connections Follows * Halloween (1978) * Halloween II (1981) Followed by * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988) * Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989) * Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995) * Halloween H20 (1998) * Halloween: Resurrection (2002) * Halloween (2018) Category:Films Category:1980s films